


firing pin

by effervescent (falloutgirl)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Deep Throating, F/M, Loyalty Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, pistol whipping!, something of a gun kink, something of a mob au idek, there is just... a lot going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutgirl/pseuds/effervescent
Summary: “Prove your loyalty,” Junmyeon says, and from your knees, you look up at his face again.





	firing pin

**Author's Note:**

> well. i don't have any excuses. i love it when junmyeon's a fucking sweet asshole. there's a lot going on here.. i don't even know where to begin. uh.... enjoy!
> 
> for my gross hard stan bunnys everywhere :) 
> 
> junmyeon FUCKS!

Junmyeon pushes you to the ground, roughly, and your knees hit against the basement concrete.

“You fucked up,” he says, spit landing on your face. You can't meet his gaze. It’s deathly. You look around the basement room, and see the other members of the team forming a near perfect circle around you and Junmyeon. None of them meet your eyes. A pin could drop in the surrounding silence.

Junmyeon grabs your chin and forces you to look up at him, eyes burning. “What’s the punishment for misbehavior?” His voice is rough and harsh, nails poking into your skin. You've never seen him so  _angry_.

“Death,” you say, voice low. You fucked up. You fucked up big time... enough that one of their biggest arms deals in smuggling guns outside of Korea almost got busted. Enough that if it wasn't for Yifan and Chanyeol's barely-put-together maneuvers at the very end, scraping together to save the fucking trade off, you most likely would've been fucking shot on sight.

“You only had to sit there... and take it,” Junmyeon spits out, voice volatile, “enough to distract the fucker from the boys moving his items... but you couldn’t, could you?” His eyes are a sharp line.

You avert your gaze and stare at the floor.

“Answer me.” He brokers no room for argument.

“I-I couldn’t.” You admit, chest heaving. You can feel everyone's eyes on your back.

Junmyeon takes his gun out of his holster, and presses it underneath your jaw. The metal is cold where it bites into your skin. You don't have to guess that his finger is on the trigger. You _know_ it is. Junmyeon values loyalty above all else. Values people who stick to their word more than anything. Would sooner drop any one of the men standing behind you if they stepped a fucking inch out of line. _You're only lucky because you're pretty,_ one of the guys once told you, directly to your face, no holds barred.  _Only lucky because he wants to stick his cock in something wet every now and then_ , they had said, voice even.

You believed it then, back when you didn't want you. 

You believe it now, with the way Junmyeon's gun is pressed against your jaw.

“He only wanted his cock sucked, baby," Junmyeon says, "and you’ve done that before, right?” He pushes the gun against your chin harder, your eyes start welling up with tears.

“Y-Yes,” you say, “But he,” you gulp, “he had an audience.”  _And I refuse to let anyone else see me on your knees,_ goes unspoken,  _except you, Junmyeon,_ you don't say. 

“So what?” Junmyeon yells, and pulls the gun back before whacking you cleanly across the face with it. You hear a gasp from behind you, that sounds like Chanyeol, but you’re too stunned to look back. Pain blooms across your cheek and it feels wet. It's more than your tears and you know it. There's blood trickling down the side of your face, running slowly down your neck. Junmyeon looks crazed when he's like this, not the man you know, not the man you...

Tears pour down your cheeks and your face burns. It feels numb where the gun dug into your skin again. It glints silver off the fluorescent lights. 

“Prove your loyalty,” Junmyeon says, and you look up at his face again.

“I am loyal! You know I’m loyal!”  _To you, to you, to you,_ is the implicit ending,  _to you and no one fucking else_. You bite your cheek and break skin.

You would cling onto the front of his jeans if he hadn’t tied your hands behind you. You start tearing up again, so afraid he’s going to kill you. You almost want him to just pull the trigger. He reaches a hand down into your hair and pulls you back. Junmyeon unclasps the belt on his jeans, and pulls down the zipper. He pushes his garments down enough that his cock shows. You look up at him, his eyes are merciless. And his dick is hard.

“Suck,” he commands.

“In fro-in front of... everyone?”

He slaps you across the face. His hands are rough even though the skin is _soft_. “Don’t question me. Now... prove your loyalty. And suck.”

You gulp, close your eyes, and pretend you can't feel the way the eyes of the other members of the gang are burning into the back of your skull. You push yourself forward, and take Junmyeon’s cock into your mouth. Your tongue runs against the vein on the underside of the head, and you flick your tongue again across the slit. If you could use your hands, you’d touch what you couldn’t fit. Junmyeon’s cock has your mouth feeling so full, your jaw stretched wide. You hear his moans from above, and you hope soon enough he’ll come.

“Fuck yeah, bitch,” Junmyeon says, rocking his hips into your mouth. You gag around his cock, but with nothing to find purchase on, you have to keep pushing through. “Oh you like that, huh? Want me to fuck your face? I really wanna feel your throat around my dick, baby,” he says. His hands tighten against your scalp, both of them positioned at the back of your neck.

He starts thrusting forward, shallowly, maybe to get you used to it, maybe so you don’t throw up, but either way, his pace is slow enough for you to try and adjust to the stretch. He snaps his hips harder and harder, and you can feel the skin of his thighs against your face. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he moans, and if you could look up, you’d know his head was thrown back. He fucks your face harder and harder, speed picking up as he tries to chase his own pleasure. Your breathing is shallow, your lungs burn from lack of oxygen, and you’re openly crying now. Sobbing. Junmyeon fits his thumbs under your eyes and wipes the tears. 

A gesture.

An offering of peace. He winks at you.

He pulls out once to inspect you, to look at your ruined face. “You’re my good little slut, aren’t you? Taking me like this, in front of my brothers like this.” He moves the tip of his dress shoe between your legs and presses against the outside of your shorts. You can feel how wet you are, just from this. Your knees burn, your throat aches. But the way Junmyeon looks at you is cloying. Deadly. A snake waiting to strike. “You’re so hot, babe,” he says, before pulling you back onto his cock at full speed. He keeps you there, pressed against his groin, as your throat works around his cock. He holds you in place and you keep him warm.

Like this, you’re nothing but a hole, for him. He winks at you again, so fast, you almost miss it. His fingers scratch the back of your scalp, remind you of your place.

He starts thrusting again, this time erratic, as he gets closer and closer to his orgasm. Your eyes are red, your cheeks are in pain, but you let the fullness of Junmyeon’s cock consume you, you let the way it feels against your tongue overpower anything else, and you let his smell take control of your senses. You close your eyes and relax your jaw, and just let him take from you. _Take, take, take._

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Junmyeon groans, he pulls your face tight against his groin, before he comes directly down your throat. You don't have to swallow when he's already so far down. He leaves his dick inside your mouth still, riding out his high in your warmth.

“Ugh,” he says, after a beat, pulling out. Your face is covered in tears and saliva, drool that came out of the corners of your mouth as you let him ruin you. He drops down in front of you, and quickly pushes a hand down the front of your pants. You didn’t think he’d let you come, Not after something like this. You see him grab the gun off the floor with his other hand, and you think,  _this. This is how I die_. But instead of him shooting you, he leans back and presses the gun again, underneath your chin. His finger is on the trigger of the gun, the same way his fingers are in your shorts, on your clit. 

A part of you is scared, mortally terrified. But the sick, twisted part of you, the side of you that said _fuck you_ and joined Junmyeon's team in the first place, the side of you that lives off the high you get from stealing, from bleeding, from being in Junmyeon's bed and  _no one else_ 's despite what the other's think, the side of you that craves his hands tight around your throat so you can blackout from the pressure—

Junmyeon's doing this for  _her_. For  _you_.

And for any of the men behind you you still think you're  _nothing_. Who still question you place in this team. 

All it takes is Junmyeon thick fingers grazing your clit, the promise of them being inside you, _later,_ you know it'll be later, and you fall over the edge, orgasm crashing loudly against you as you scream, too far gone to be embarrassed that you just came in front of all of Junmyeon’s friends.

He pulls his hand out of your pants and holds it in front of your face. He gives you two fingers. “Suck,” he says. You take them into your mouth, no questions asked this time.

Once Junmyeon is satisfied that you’ve licked his hand clean enough he gets off the floor, and fixes his pants. “Get up,” he tells you. You move quickly arms still tied together. He makes you turn around so he can untie the knots, you still can’t look him in the eye. Afraid that one false move will set him off again. You don't particularly feel like being fucked in front of an audience... at least tonight.

“Anyone want to question her loyalty?” Junmyeon asks to his brothers at large. 

And, oh. You realize. That's what this was all for.  _A show_ , you think,  _a test_. 

Junmyeon is met with silence.

“Good,” he says, before picking you up bridal style, “meeting dismissed. I’ll be busy for a few hours. Don't look for me.” He carries you up out of the basement and into his room, the nicest one, and throws you on a bed.

“Your loyalty,” he says, “is everything to me.” You nod in understanding, afraid your voice still doesn’t work. You want to be good. For him.  _Only for him_. “You proved yourself to me,” he says, as he slowly takes off his clothes, leaving you in the middle of the bed to watch him.

“Let me prove my loyalty now,” he says, “to you.” His voice is heaven. His voice is saccharine. You are _never_ going to fucking leave him. 

He crawls over your body, naked, and pulls your shorts and underwear down, runs a hand up your abdomen, gazes fixated on your chest. He looks at you from between open legs, where he's let himself get comfortable. 

“You’re gonna come again, and again, and maybe again," he says, voice husky, "my girl deserves the best," he says. 

 _My girl_ , he says, and it reverberates in your head. You feel yourself getting wet all over again. 

You nod.

“Answer me," he says, voice sharp, he squeezes your inner thigh.

“Y-Yes,” you say, voice hoarse and dry, "I'll come again and again, until you say so."

"Good," Junmyeon murmurs, nuzzled against your thigh, "now hold your legs spread open,” he says, mouth ghosting across your clit. His breath is hot. His hands are warm. Your body is on fire.

You look at him, and you obey.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to R who came up with the title.... and you all know where to find me ;)


End file.
